


你的虎牙很适合咬我的腺体ABO

by MaiXiangji



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiXiangji/pseuds/MaiXiangji
Summary: 微博：@麦香鸡呢全文见长佩新站：《你的虎牙很适合咬我的腺体ABO》





	1. 37

周舟从没想到程澈会有这么粗暴的一面。

他以为早上程澈把自己压在自习室里接吻已经算是有点失态了，没想到回家以后的情形更加刺激。

周舟才刚进门，还没来得及伸手开灯，程澈就一把拉住他把他压在门后亲了上来，撬开齿关直接纠缠上周舟的舌尖，口腔里的氧气被夺了个干净，程澈的手在腰上用力地揉捏，周舟整个人几乎是挂在程澈脖子上的，两腿发软，哪哪儿都使不上劲。等到程澈亲上他敏感的耳朵和脖子，周舟的身子已经麻了半边，嗓子里全是细微的呻吟，站都站不稳了。

程澈喘着气和他分开一些，然后搂着周舟柔软的腰将他抱起来，穿过黑暗的客厅踢开房门，就着窗帘外朦胧的路灯光亮把他放在床上，俯身压了上去，一手抓住周舟乱动的双手摁在他的头顶上方，另一只手直接从校服外套的下摆处探了进去，摸上了周舟光滑的腰身。

周舟哪里被这么摸过，整个人狠狠地颤了一下，鼻子里漫出细碎的气音，在一片混乱中清晰地感觉到那只修长的手正在自己的身上游走，明明程澈的掌心还是微微凉的，周舟却总觉得有滚烫的热意从他的指尖传到自己的皮肤上，热得不行，房间里只剩暧昧的喘息和水渍声，翻搅在一起，混着漆黑的光线，让人神志都发了昏。

他承认了，omega真的很弱，alpha真的完全压制，哪怕是程澈这样平常看起来清冷自持很少失态的alpha，一到这种时候，也会显露出极强的占有天性，携着让人无法反抗的压迫感和力量感，连带着他身上的清酒薄荷信息素都变得铺天盖地，像海浪一样地拍过来，让人无法喘息。

“程澈……”周舟迷迷糊糊地开口。

程澈正在周舟的脖子上亲着，闻言抬起头，喘着气问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

周舟把自己被禁锢的双手挣脱出来，抱住程澈的腰，低声说：“我用了强效抑制剂，所以你闻不到我的信息素。”

“我知道。”程澈亲亲他的嘴巴，“但我以前闻到过。”

“什么？”

光线暗，周舟看不清程澈的表情，只听到他的声音里带着低沉的笑意。

“草莓奶昔。”

许许多多的细碎记忆被捡起来，周舟想起曾经程澈不止一次地说，很想尝尝草莓奶昔。

自己居然在不知情的情况下被程澈性骚扰了！

“你流氓！”周舟拍了一下程澈的肩膀，“每天像个好学生似的看书听课，实际上心里不知道在想些什么！”

“现在你知道了，都在想你。”程澈说着，低头咬住周舟的嘴唇，伸手拉开了他的校服拉链，从下往上单手解开了衬衫扣子，露出周舟赤裸的小腹和胸口。

周舟不知道程澈这脱衣服的速度是怎么练出来的，他现在很害羞，整个人在程澈的挑逗下微微发颤，但是幸好房间里没有开灯，程澈看不见他的表情，所以周舟边和程澈接吻边把两只手摸进了程澈的外套下摆里，在他紧实劲瘦的腰上抚摸，然后往前去碰自己垂涎已久的腹肌。

还没碰几下，周舟的手就被程澈一把握住，他听到程澈有点低哑的声音：“不许乱摸。”

周舟仰起头咬了一口程澈的脖子，抱怨道：“那凭什么你可以在我身上乱摸？”

程澈喘了口气，然后伸手在周舟的腰上狠狠地掐了一下，低声说：“因为摸出事了以后挨操的是你。”

周舟整个人跟被点了火似的从头烧到脚，程澈掐他腰的时候他就觉得有什么东西在脑袋里炸开了，结果程澈接着又说了这么一句话，立刻就把周舟的理智和血液给燃沸了，呼吸炽热，连眼眶都发了烫。

但是听程澈的意思，应该是不会来真的，周舟想，毕竟自己现在不在发情期，还用了抑制剂，如果要真做的话，身体估计吃不消。

周舟的心里不知作何感想，他前几天刚打了那么强效的抑制剂，所以就算现在程澈难以自制地释放出信息素，自己也不会太受影响。

他觉得很懊悔，早知道就不用抑制剂了，不然这会儿就能跟程澈真枪实弹地做了。

“那你怎么办……”周舟咬着嘴唇动了动大腿，程澈的下身一直抵在那里，周舟想忽略都忽略不了。

“不知道。”程澈低下头舔咬着周舟的锁骨，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在周舟的胸口上，他含糊地说，“就让它硬着吧。”

周舟不是很同意这个做法，他虽然因为抑制剂的缘故，在这方面不是很敏感，欲望也不是很强烈，但如果有了反应以后不发泄出来的话，周舟知道，那是很难受的。

“我帮你好不好？”周舟边说边往下去解程澈的运动裤带子，“你……你希望我用手还是用……”

周舟很羞耻地停顿了一下，才硬着头皮继续说：“还是用嘴？”

房间没开灯，周舟看不到程澈嘴边的笑。

他只听到程澈平淡的声音：“你决定就好。”

周舟很佩服程澈了，在这种关头居然这么佛系，看来是个很有自制力的人。

他思索了一下，然后小声地说：“用嘴吧，应该比手舒服。”

程澈抱着他翻了个身，让周舟坐在自己身上，然后应了一声：“嗯。”

周舟咬着嘴唇，不知道从哪里下手，刚刚他脑子一热就去解程澈的裤带，现在带子是解开了，但是周舟好像没有那个心理素质往里摸。

他磨磨蹭蹭地跪到程澈的腿间，小心地往那个部位碰，碰了半天也没能碰出什么名堂来，连裤腰都没勇气去勾一下，他觉得自己的脸快要烫到发疯了，连眼眶都是湿热的。

程澈拉过一个枕头垫在自己的脑袋下面，冷静地问：“是太小了你找不到吗？”

周舟脑子一紧，差点就要脱口而出“不是，太大了，我不知道怎么下手”。

但是他忍住了，咬着牙把裤腰往下拉了拉，心一横，隔着内裤摸了上去。

他再一次地为omega和alpha的天生差距感到惊叹，真的全身上下哪哪儿都相差悬殊。

周舟慢慢地把内裤往下拉，然后握了上去，只觉得手上的东西又烫又硬，他的脑袋都要爆炸了。

程澈闷闷地喘了一声，周舟像是被鼓励了，他伸出另一只手撩起程澈的衣服下摆，俯身从他的小腹开始亲，顺着流畅紧致的肌肉线条，一路往下，手里握着程澈的下身轻轻地动弄。

他不知道程澈已经快被他折磨死了，他费了太大的劲压制住了去舔咬周舟腺体的冲动，现在连身下的欲望也被周舟拿捏着无法纾解，信息素在身体里乱蹿，搅得他难耐地拧眉。

程澈已经忘了自己这是第几次庆幸周舟用了抑制剂掩盖住了他的草莓奶昔信息素，否则自己在第一次亲周舟的时候就会让一切都不可控制。

“你是不是弄错地方了？”程澈见周舟一直在自己的腹肌上又亲又舔，实在有点忍不了了，他手肘向后搭在床上支起身子，哑声问道，“要是找不到，我开个灯？”

他说着就微微起身要伸手开灯，而实际上他根本不清楚周舟房间里的开关在哪，但是周舟却超级激动地阻止他：“不要开灯……我知道在哪里的，我都……我都握在手上了……”

他说着，伸出舌头在顶端处准确地舔了一下，然后说：“你看，我找到了。”

程澈仰起头嘶了一声，嗓音发哑：“嗯。”

程澈其实也不敢开灯，他知道自己一旦看见周舟嫣红着脸跪在自己的胯下就没办法忍了，光是想想那张天真漂亮的脸上可能会有的表情，他觉得自己做不到无动于衷。

周舟也没再犹豫了，低下头含住顶部轻轻地舔弄起来，柔软的舌尖小心翼翼地滑过，生涩却耐心。快感渐渐涌起，程澈伸出一只手捻着周舟毛茸茸的头发，喘着气低笑：“小狗。”

“你才是小狗！”周舟抬起头来，舔了一下湿淋淋的嘴唇，气呼呼地说，“信不信我咬你。”

“你把自己的alpha咬坏了，以后谁来标记你？”程澈闷笑着逗他。

“流氓。”周舟说，然后他低下头，努力地含进去一小半，缓缓地上下吞送起来，程澈闷哼一声，仰起头呼吸着，滚烫的性器被同样湿热的口腔包裹着，欲望一点点升腾，也一点点释放，却让人觉得怎么都不够。

周舟没干过这事儿，但他也知道要把牙齿收起来，舌头要配合，口腔用点力，想是这么想的，但是程澈的尺寸不允许他有什么发挥，一含进来以后舌头都没地方放了，根本不能灵活地舔弄。

鼻子和口腔里满是清酒薄荷的味道，耳朵里是程澈沉重的低喘，周舟也不知道过去了多久，他只是专心致志地含舔吞吐着，手握在没办法含进去的那大半部分上稍稍用力。黑暗静谧的空气里只剩周舟发出的舔舐声和程澈低沉的喘息，和身体上的热度杂糅在一起，勾得两人心跳急促。

这是我的alpha，周舟在心里想。他用嘴巴和手心描摹着性器的形状，想到有一天，这根东西会进入自己的身体，彻底地占有自己，那颗小虎牙也会咬破自己的腺体，把自己从里到外都染上清酒薄荷的味道。

濒临界点之际，周舟的舌头在顶端处绕了几圈，最后勾动了一下，然后他听到程澈闷喘了一声，猛地收紧了插在他发间的手指，哑着嗓子叫他：“周舟，你……”

他话还没说完，周舟就觉得嘴里的性器更硬了几分，然后一股热液携着浓烈的清酒薄荷信息素味涌到了嘴里，把他呛得咳嗽起来。

程澈立刻抽出下身坐起来，从外套口袋里拿出纸巾贴在周舟的嘴边，喘着气道：“吐出来。”

周舟咳嗽了几声，然后沉默了几秒，推开纸巾，小声说：“吐不出来了，我咽下去了。”

他真是太庆幸今天没有开灯了，不然肯定羞耻死了，自己现在脸烫得快不能呼吸了，心跳快得几乎可闻，只想缩起来藏起来。

程澈带着气音轻笑，随手整理好裤子，抱着周舟倒在床上，亲了亲他的嘴角，问：“哪里学的？”

周舟整个人软软热热地趴在程澈身上，闻言咬了一口他的下巴，哼唧了几声：“才没有学过，是我天资聪明。”

“你那么聪明，怎么猜不到我喜欢你？”程澈边说边把手往下移，探进两人的身体之间，摸到了周舟的下身上，轻轻地揉弄。

陌生的触感像是诱人失智的迷药，周舟的脸又烧起来了，他细哼了几声，抱住程澈的脖子把脸埋在他的颈窝里，小声地喊他：“程澈。”

程澈伸出另一只手摸着他的头发，回答：“在的。”

“我以后不想用那种抑制剂了。”周舟一边忍受着身下的快感一边轻喘着说，“等我下次发情的时候，你能不能陪在我身边？”

“我一定会在你身边。”程澈偏过头亲了亲周舟滚烫的耳朵，低声保证，“会一直陪着你的，我的小草莓。”

 

-  
23:36  
@ZZZZ舟：我真喜欢你啊，人生好短，我再也不要隐瞒猜疑了，我一直这样想着，你的喜欢都给我吧，以后的每个节日也给我吧，你的虎牙，你的信息素，你的亲吻和拥抱，都只给我一个人吧，你就是我的愿望本身。  
现在都实现了。

23:47  
@5bcc：周舟好笨啊。


	2. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博：@麦香鸡呢  
> 全文见长佩新站：《你的虎牙很适合咬我的腺体ABO》

“轻点儿……”靳吾栖软声的抱怨像是催情的药，把余炀的理智灭了个精光。

他也不知道自己刚刚在楼下是怎么亲着亲着就突然停了下来，一把拉过靳吾栖的手把他拽进了电梯，然后又把他推进了漆黑的门里。

反正现在靳吾栖被他压在门后了，跑不掉了。

余炀紧紧地搂着靳吾栖的腰，一手垫在他的脑后，整个人以一种占有和压制的姿态把靳吾栖死死地压在自己的身前，两个人之间毫无缝隙。

alpha天性里的霸占因子疯狂地泄露出来，余炀狠狠地舔咬着靳吾栖的嘴唇，没给他一丝喘气的余地，勾着他带着玫瑰花香的舌头死死纠缠，一边释放出信息素来把靳吾栖整个人都笼罩进去。

omega的生理反应迅速膨胀，靳吾栖被信息素冲得站不住脚，整个人软软地挂在余炀身上，漆黑的视线里，柠檬汽水和玫瑰香缠绕在一起，染出旖旎而沸腾的意味。

“嗯……”靳吾栖从鼻子里发出一声细微的呻吟，嘴里含糊道，“疼……”

余炀喘着气抬起头，在黑暗里低头看了他三秒，然后把书包脱下扔到一边，弯腰打横抱起靳吾栖，摸黑穿过客厅，一脚踹开房门，抱着他一起倒在床上。

靳吾栖被这小子弄得昏天黑地的，刚费力地睁开眼，余炀就压了上来，跨坐在他身上。靳吾栖就着窗帘外的一点光线，看到余炀利落地抬手脱了校服外套和T恤，微弱的光亮里，他身上属于少年人独有的流畅肌肉和身体曲线被切割得明暗交错，仿佛一副画品。

还没等他再多看几眼，余炀就俯下身，一边亲吻着他的脖子一边去解他的衬衫扣子，靳吾栖不知道余炀这脱衣服的手速是怎么练的，等他想开口打趣一句的时候，余炀已经扯开了他的衬衫，低头一口含住了他的乳尖。

靳吾栖整个人一颤，手指插到余炀的头发里，呻吟着喊他：“余炀……”

余炀没回话，一边舔弄着靳吾栖的胸口一边往下扒他的裤子，直到靳吾栖再次颤着声音喊了一声“余炀”，余炀才抬起头，呼吸沉重，问：“怎么了？”

靳吾栖只觉得自己要在这柠檬汽水的信息素里被滚沸了，他张嘴喘了半天的气也没能再说出一句话来，余炀于是沉默了几秒，往上撑了一点，捏着靳吾栖的下巴在黑暗里跟他对视，低声问：“不愿意？不是你叫我有本事就让你闭嘴的么？”

“开灯好不好……”靳吾栖的手沿着余炀的脖子一路摸到他的腰际，“开个灯吧。”

“不开。”余炀说，他低下头堵住靳吾栖的嘴，拉着靳吾栖摸在自己腰上的手按在了胯下。

靳吾栖被他亲得闷哼一声，然后微微偏过头，声音里全是甜腻的调侃：“怎么了？为什么不开灯，害羞啊？”

“还是说……”靳吾栖在余炀的胯下揉弄几下，带着气音勾引道，“怕我被你下面这东西吓着？”

余炀的呼吸陡然重了起来，爬下了床，一声清脆的开关响后，整个房间亮了起来，靳吾栖被光亮刺得闭上了眼，恍惚间听到一阵衣料摩擦声，接着余炀上了床再次跨坐在他身上，然后他听到一声居高临下的命令：“眼睛睁开。”

靳吾栖慢慢睁开眼，看见身上的少年正以一种冷峻的姿态垂眼和自己对视，然后视线往下，靳吾栖看见余炀已经把校服裤脱掉了。

余炀俯下身，再次捏住靳吾栖的下巴，眼睛里是从未见过的桀狂意味，像是燃起的火焰，身上的信息素像浪潮一般猛烈叠加，充斥了整个房间，把靳吾栖的心跳推到最高频率。

靳吾栖看着那双眼睛，整个人被余炀的信息素压得毫无力气，他意识到自己可能撩过头了，这只狼崽子现在是真的要发狠了。

但是靳吾栖是什么人，他巴不得余炀被自己撩到没有理智。

他抬起腿环住余炀的腰，手往下伸，修长的手指像蛇一样地缠到余炀的下身上，轻轻握住，鲜红的嘴唇微微张着，软软腻腻地吐出一句话来：

“小朋友，有本事你今天让我死在这床上，否则别趴在我身上装狠。”

余炀听了，一丝怔愣也没有，眼底极速地涌上黑沉压迫的欲望，声音也低哑得不行：“反了你了。”

话音才落，余炀微微支起身，托着靳吾栖的臀部把他的裤子扒了下来，手往后摸，刚一碰到那个部位，余炀的指尖就颤了颤，他好像是到现在才意识到自己这是第一次，可以说是毫无经验。

靳吾栖半阖着眼，目光潋滟地看着身上这个突然闷声喘气停下动作的alpha，抬起手指勾勾他的下巴，假装疑惑地问：“小朋友，怎么了？”

余炀终于没再因为靳吾栖叫他小朋友而不服，他现在的注意力在别的事情上。

他红着脸试图把手指探进去，虽然omega的身体在受到alpha信息素的影响时会自动发生反应，调节成容纳的状态，但是余炀很是怀疑，那个入口那么小，虽然湿淋淋的，但是好像连放进去一根手指都勉强。

“疼吗？”余炀才放进去一个指甲盖就不敢继续了，生怕靳吾栖觉得不舒服，于是一边问一边慢慢地释放出信息素安抚他。

“不疼。”靳吾栖搂住余炀的脖子仰起头来亲了亲他，水光渐泛的桃花眼里带着笑意，天生含情的姿态，微扬的眼尾携着几分色欲，勾得余炀的心一下一下地跳。

余炀被情欲弥漫的玫瑰花香迷得全身发烫，所有的欲望和触碰都是陌生的，同时也让人兴奋到战栗，连嗓子都发了紧。

余炀还是太小心了，也太害羞，靳吾栖眨着眼睛看余炀闭着眼，眉头微微拧起，一根手指轻柔地在自己的身后进出，没有技巧，但是那种珍视的姿态却让人心安，跟刚刚那个凶狠粗暴的alpha判若两A。

“余炀。”靳吾栖轻声叫他，软软的，带着几分情动的意味。

余炀慢慢睁开眼，眼底是alpha在此情此景下难以抑制的欲望，带着少年人毫不掩饰的赤诚，随着浓烈的柠檬汽水信息素，彻彻底底地展示在靳吾栖面前。

“怎么了？”余炀微微别开眼，他总是在和靳吾栖对视的时候想要躲避，那张脸太过绝艳，他怕自己多看几秒就会晕头转向地沦陷。

实际上已经沦陷了。

“为什么不敢看我？”身后已经放进来两根手指，靳吾栖渐渐被拨弄出了反应，他轻轻喘着气问，“还有，为什么愿意跟我上床？”

他本来不是在乎这些的人，但是从见到余炀的第一眼时萌生出的兴趣到现在对这个小朋友的在意，靳吾栖清楚地知道自己在做什么，不过他也很想知道余炀的想法，小朋友总是一副嘴硬的样子，摸不透他在想什么。

其实答案是什么都无所谓，靳吾栖本来也没指望余炀能对自己有什么太强烈的情感，毕竟也没见过几回面，要不是自己主动得要命，余炀估计连话都不乐意说，现在他的生理上有这么大的反应，也不过是因为alpha的本能和自己omega信息素的吸引而已。

余炀转过视线，盯着靳吾栖的眼睛看了一会儿。

他似乎品出了靳吾栖话里的暗暗试探，像是抓住了什么能支撑的东西似的，他的眼里漫上起初的掌控欲，再次露出了属于alpha的压制气息。

“没什么愿不愿意的。”余炀看着靳吾栖泛起嫣红的脸，手指准确地在后穴里的某个地方一按，在靳吾栖难以自制的呻吟里低声道，“跟你上床是因为我想，而不是我愿意，懂吗？”

手指搅弄起黏腻的水渍声，靳吾栖被余炀突如其来的技巧弄得浑身发颤，呼吸里柠檬汽水的信息素越发浓稠，身后反应剧烈，不断地分泌出液体，把余炀的手掌染得湿透。

靳吾栖用脸蹭着余炀的脖子，闭着眼闷笑，问：“小朋友，把你床单弄脏了怎么办呀？”

“有本事你把它全弄湿。”余炀无畏道，说着就抽出手指扶着性器准备顶进去。

才堪堪触碰到穴口，余炀愣了一下，然后低声地骂了一句“操”。

“又不是不给操，骂什么街？”靳吾栖睁开眼甜笑，“怎么了？”

“没套。”余炀皱起眉，“不安全，万一怀上了怎么办。”

虽然在做爱的时候可以控制住不顶入生殖腔，但如果不戴套，还是有几率会受孕。

靳吾栖的目光在余炀英俊的眉眼和光洁的下巴上来回打量了几下，说：“我到时候可以吃避孕药。”

“不可以，伤身体。”余炀低头亲了亲靳吾栖的嘴角，语气里是竭力的忍耐，他说，“我用手指吧，下次……”

他的脸红了红，继续道：“下次做好准备了再说，我不想让你冒风险。”

这该死的alpha实在是懂事，到了这一步都能忍得住，靳吾栖笑起来，拿手指摩挲着余炀的嘴唇，轻轻道：“你把我外套拿过来，里面有套。”

“你随身带套干嘛？”余炀一愣，随即有些不悦地问道。

小朋友的反应真的是全写在脸上，靳吾栖往下伸手握上余炀的性器轻轻动弄，轻佻地解释：“因为我猜到某个alpha会把持不住啊。”

余炀咬了咬嘴唇，微微别过头，哑声道：“还不是因为你乱撩。”

“可惜你就是被我撩动了啊。”靳吾栖轻声地笑，“上回你亲我的时候就硬了，不是吗？还以为我不知道，看你跑那么快……”

他仰头凑近余炀，暧昧地问：“是不是着急回来自己解决了？”

全被说中了。

余炀瞪他一眼，伸手把外套够过来，靳吾栖眯着眼从口袋里摸出一个安全套，夹在修长的指间递到余炀嘴边。余炀没犹豫，接过去拿嘴咬开，直起身给自己戴上了，然后抬起靳吾栖的一条腿，扶着早就硬得发烫的性器慢慢地往那个湿软的入口里进。

omega的身体柔软得不可思议，余炀想象不到靳吾栖要是正在发情期，这个身体该会是怎样的状态。

至少他可以笃定，自己肯定顶不住。

余炀不清楚自己是过了多久才勉强进去一大半的，他没办法在身下的快感和靳吾栖的呻吟里保持清醒，意识被omega的信息素和身体操控着，身心都难耐又舒爽，想要急切地寻求解脱和更进一步的深入。

靳吾栖攥着余炀的手臂，嗓子里的呻吟柔腻婉转，浑身泛着粉色和薄汗，身后更是湿得一塌糊涂，淋漓一片。紧致的后穴死死咬住硬热的性器，能清晰地感受到它的筋络突起，划过敏感的内壁，激起细细密密的快意，顺着脊柱往上爬，四散到整个身体里。

余炀忍着没有全部插入，而是小幅度地慢慢抽送起来，他俯下身，靳吾栖的一条腿还压在他的肩上，余炀侧过头在柔嫩的大腿内侧亲咬，靳吾栖的声音被撞得细碎带泣，身上像是有流不完的水分，从皮肤上滚落，把额前蓝色的头发都浸湿。

余炀抬起头，看着靳吾栖泛红的脸，樱红的嘴唇，略显散乱的宝蓝色头发，跟脑后雪白的枕头对比起来，像是一幅鲜活的油画，长长卷卷的睫毛轻轻颤动，似是欲飞的蝶翼，茶色的瞳孔随着眨眼的频率时隐时现，是充满诱惑的宝石。

两人的身体飞快地互相适应，余炀抽送的幅度一点一点地增大，又狠又准地往自己刚刚用手指确定过的敏感点上撞去，靳吾栖猛然收紧了抓在余炀手臂上的手指，仰起头呻吟出声，后颈上的腺体还未被咬开，正在滚滚地发热，信息素在体内不安稳地乱窜，身体里的快感和血液里的难耐搅混在一起，衍生出异样的折磨。

“余炀……”靳吾栖被alpha的信息素层层包裹，在密不透风地窒息感里产生出依恋，渴望着能把柠檬汽水信息素融合到身体里，平复，或者说是，掀起更热烈的欲望。

他每回叫余炀的名字，尾音都往上扬，绕了个圈儿才收声，在床上就更不用说了，带着颤音和一点点哭腔，把余炀的所有情欲挑了个彻底。

余炀发泄般地用力狠顶了一下，靳吾栖蓦地仰起了头，雪白的脖子绷得紧紧的，浑身发颤，呻吟里全是哭腔，眼泪顺着发红的眼尾滚落下来。

舔过湿淋的脖颈，余炀咬上靳吾栖柔软嫩红的嘴唇，伸出一只手摸到他后颈灼热的腺体上，边操弄着边贴着靳吾栖的嘴唇问：“能标记你吗？”

操都操了，不咬腺体难道等着过年吗？

靳吾栖抱着余炀的脖子把被汗打湿的身体贴上去，喘着气在他的耳边断断续续地说：“还问这种问题……你算什么alpha？”

很好，这位美人根本不需要余炀来怜香惜玉，一切的绅士和温柔都是多余。

余炀不声不响地把性器抽出来，搂着靳吾栖的腰将他翻了个身，抬高他的臀部，没等靳吾栖缓过气，又狠狠地顶了进去，靳吾栖腰一软差点趴在床上，余炀俯身压到他背上，在发红发烫的腺体上一下一下地舔，贪婪地吮吸着那个部位格外浓烈的玫瑰香，靳吾栖被舔得浑身发抖，手紧紧地抓着枕头，指关节都泛了红，嗓子里全是啜泣声。

“我算什么alpha？”余炀用犬牙恶劣地磕划着柔嫩的腺体，低声道，“都被我操哭了还敢在这儿激将呢？”

尖利的齿尖在敏感的腺体上来回地剐蹭，后穴还被坚硬的性器不断地顶弄，靳吾栖不停地战栗着，终于没了那副风骚浪荡的模样，柔柔弱弱地哀求：“余炀……求你了……”

“还敢不敢叫我小朋友了？”余炀一下比一下顶得狠，交合处不断有液体往下落，把两人的大腿和床单大片地打湿，泛起粼粼的水光，湿黏淫靡。

脆弱的后穴被接连地狠狠碾磨，却还是吞得急切又热情，后颈的腺体上像是被点燃，信息素在血液里翻滚，渴望着alpha信息素的汇入和安抚。靳吾栖被这个比自己小了六岁的alpha折磨得一塌糊涂，咬着手指呜咽：“不敢了……余炀……求求你……”

余炀没回话，发了狠地猛撞了几下之后他低头一口咬住那块炽热的软肉，alpha猛烈的信息素顺着齿尖冲入omega的血肉里，靳吾栖浑身发颤地仰头哭喊起来，腺体周围的血管猛地在雪白的皮肤上显现出来，像是张牙舞爪的一张网，示意着alpha信息素的极高浓度与流动途径。柠檬汽水在身体里四散开来，和血液交融在一起，沸腾着流向四肢百骸，带着让人恐惧的侵略性，却也极强地安抚了身体里的燥热。

靳吾栖已经流了满脸的泪，如画的一张脸上带着湿透的嫣红，像是被露水打湿的花瓣，清透动人，凌虐一般的美感。

余炀舔了舔自己的犬齿，然后低着头在腺体被咬出的伤口上耐心地舔舐，身下的动作倒是一刻未停，他带着满齿的玫瑰花香凑到靳吾栖的耳边，看着那张艳丽带泪的侧脸，问：“你带了几个安全套？”

靳吾栖抽泣着呻吟几声，艰难地回答道：“三……三个……”

“三个啊。”余炀直起身，握着靳吾栖柔韧纤细的腰不留情地顶弄，一手按在那道弯曲得极为优美的腰身曲线上来回抚摸，喘着气说，“才三个，你对自己的alpha就这么没信心？”

“不是……”靳吾栖被快感和alpha信息素压得快透不过气，泣道，“你不是第一次么……要适可而止……”

适可而止这话从靳吾栖嘴里说出来真的非常好笑，余炀拍拍他的屁股，男孩子气地高傲道：“我的身体素质不需要适可而止，况且，你撩我的时候怎么没想到要适可而止？”

“错了……”靳吾栖哭着哀求，“我错了……余炀……”

“现在认错？”余炀又深又重地顶弄了一下，低喘着说，“太晚了。”


	3. 48—49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博：@麦香鸡呢  
> 全文见长佩新站：《你的虎牙很适合咬我的腺体ABO》

不知道是什么时候调换的姿势，周舟往后靠去，程澈分开他的双腿欺身而上，纠缠着对方的舌尖不肯松懈。在身上游走的手心太炙热，周舟哼喘着抬起双腿蹭着程澈的腰侧，朦胧中感觉到腿根处的异样。

他是在这个时候才突然意识到程澈应该没穿内裤的。

程澈的吻慢慢往下落，带着席卷呼吸的清酒薄荷味，周舟咬着嘴唇仰起头，哪里都热，哪里都烫，再清新的信息素在此刻也变成了易燃气体，轻轻一点就能把周舟张狂地吞噬，他的手指插在程澈柔顺而微凉的发间，那一点点的清凉让周舟忍不住小声地喟叹，却在下一秒，在程澈的手指探进他的裤子里的时候，让周舟整个人再次无法反抗地被点燃。

修长的手指催生出渐渐强烈的快感，引颤了每一根神经，周舟在这些情迷意乱的细碎片刻间，恍惚地觉察到自己身体的变化。

不只是在皮肤下汹涌的信息素，还有身后的反应。

是湿润的，在慢慢往外流动的，周舟分不清它的温度，只知道自己的身体在诚实而直白地作出反应，在抑制剂还没有失效的时候，在周舟以为自己能完全不受程澈的信息素影响的时候。

或许世界上并没有一种可以完全压抑天性和本能的抑制剂，如果有，那应该是毒药，是真正的绝路。

“程澈……”周舟的声音带着颤抖的细微的哭腔。

他不知道自己此刻为什么想哭，他只是突然想坦白，想告诉程澈，我太喜欢你了，心脏和身体都喜欢你，而最喜欢你的是我的大脑，里面有我所有的思维逻辑，有我所有的珍贵感情。

程澈抬起头，那双墨黑浓深的眼睛里带着显而易见的情.欲，灼热强烈，看得周舟整个人都发懵，身后却先一步作出了更剧烈的反应，周舟怀疑自己的裤子已经湿透了。

上次和程澈抱在一起是在漆黑的房间里，没有开灯，周舟看不见程澈的眼神和表情，今天看到了，才知道原来一个alpha动了欲望以后是这个样子，仿佛是天生的猎食者，带着压倒性的气场和桀狂难抑的攻击性，用绝对的优势击溃omega的所有防守，让omega心甘情愿地沦为猎物。

尤其是程澈这张素来冷淡清漠的脸，抛开一切清冷自持的外壳，将所有的情.欲直白地展示出来，带来最有反差的冲击力，冲刷着周舟全部的理智。

周舟眼里的水光太过明显，红润的嘴唇轻轻张着，急促地喘息，程澈低头，舌尖滑过周舟软烫的嘴唇，低声说：“我在的，怎么了？”

猎食者的态度异常温柔，却让猎物更慌乱得如履薄冰，周舟轻轻推了推程澈的肩膀把两人稍稍分开，他咬着自己湿红的嘴唇垂着眼睛哼唧了半天，才抬起眼看着程澈，带着气音小声嗫喏道：“我后面……好像……湿了……”

程澈相对于周舟更了解影响抑制剂效力的因素，自从两个人在一起，接吻的次数虽然不算频繁，却也足够让唾液里强烈的alpha信息素对omega的身体产生影响，从而进一步削弱抑制剂的效果，让omega的身体在不知不觉中脱离抑制剂的强大控制而变得渐渐敏感，虽然谈不上一碰就湿，但总归能产生应有的反应了。

逗弄小omega是件有趣亲密的事，程澈微微皱起眉，明知故问道：“你上一次用抑制剂是在什么时候？”

“二十……二十多天前……”周舟的手指抓在程澈的T恤下摆上微微发颤，声音软得像水，“你第一次亲过我以后……”

程澈大致算了一下，周舟打完抑制剂，整整过了五天自己才回国，回来的当天晚上两人确定了关系，到现在谈了半个多月的恋爱，确实是二十多天了。

足够了，可以了，抑制剂的周期本来也只有三十天，在alpha的信息素的影响下，现在应该已经对周舟的身体产生不了太大的抑制作用了。

程澈承认，他对周舟是有欲望的，一直都有，是原始的罪恶的欲望，只多不少。他很想看着周舟褪去骄矜和那股子机灵，软在自己的怀抱里，满脸嫣红地啜泣着，却还要把自己当做救命稻草来攀附搂紧。他很想听周舟在动情意乱的时候喊自己的名字，带着哭腔的，发着抖的。这些欲望甚至无关于你我是alpha还是omega，程澈只是单纯地想把周舟的一切都据为己有，从身体到心灵，全部打上自己的标记。

“会不舒服吗？”程澈亲了亲周舟的额头，轻轻问。

“有一点……”周舟已经完全感受不到抑制剂的影响，他只是觉得身体里很空，身后也很难耐，信息素在血液里汩动，折磨着他想要向程澈索求些什么，只是有些话太难说出口，周舟的眼睛湿润起来，吸着鼻子，嗓音发颤，“程澈……怎么办啊……流水了……”

“是啊，怎么办啊。”程澈一下一下地亲着周舟滚烫的嘴唇，低声哄诱，“你告诉我，要我怎么做。”

周舟整个人被热意围困着，快要喘不过气来，眼眶红着，还没流一滴泪就已经开始抽泣，声音里是快要满出来的呜咽，他求救一般地努力睁开眼看着程澈：“做吧，程澈……”

他勉强抬起手搂住程澈的脖子，用尽全力一点点收紧，把脸埋在程澈的胸膛里，小声地哭道：“我们做吧……程澈，好不好？”

小omega终于吐露心声，程澈毫无半点成就感，反倒心疼得不行，后悔自己偏要在这种关头逼着周舟开口。他安慰地摸摸周舟的后脑勺，在他头顶亲了一下，给出了让omega安心的回答：“好。”

就着周舟搂住自己脖子的姿势，程澈握着他的大腿将人抱起来，周舟的双腿环上程澈的腰，被他抱回了房间。

程澈抱着周舟倒在床上，搂着他的腰把他的T恤脱了下来，然后连带着内裤把裤子也脱掉了，周舟被程澈释放出的信息素压得喘不过气，绵软无力地任由程澈将自己扒光了，光滑雪白的腰身发着颤，皮肤渐渐浮起淡粉色。

没有反抗之力的小omega太好欺负，程澈尤为恶劣地拉着周舟的手去碰那条被浸得湿透了的内裤，在周舟迷茫地睁开眼时，好心地告诉他：“你把自己的内裤弄湿了。”

周舟的脸本来就嫣红一片，被程澈这么一说，他立刻忍不住抬手捂住脸，极其羞耻而难堪地挣扎着那只被程澈拉住的手，呜呜咽咽的，一句话都说不出来。

程澈终于放过了他，直起身脱了自己的T恤，露出少年人紧实流畅的肌肉。炽热的身体贴上了同样赤裸的周舟，周舟被烫得呻吟一声，抱着程澈的腰，把脸往他的颈窝里蹭，喉咙里的声音细细碎碎的，像是难耐，又像是在撒娇。

身前传来吮吸声，周舟正舔咬着程澈的锁骨，像是吃奶的小猫，鲜红的舌尖不断划舐过那一小片的肌肤和骨骼，带出连绵的水渍声和鼻子里微弱的气音。

程澈捏着周舟的下巴把他的脸抬起来，嘴对嘴地贴上去亲了一阵儿，然后将手指往周舟身后放，才刚碰到那个湿得一塌糊涂的地方，周舟就“唔”了一声，缩起身子小声哼唧，敏感到极点。

“不舒服就告诉我。”程澈慢慢地，耐心地对周舟说着话，分散他的注意力，一边将手指缓缓探进去，“哪里疼了，哪里难受了，要立刻对我说，知不知道？”

Omega在alpha信息素和情欲的影响下早就难以保持清醒的神智，周舟闭着眼睛“嗯”了一声，然后用膝盖轻轻地蹭着程澈的腰胯，感觉到他还穿着裤子，于是迷迷糊糊地把手往下伸，顺着小腹上的肌肉线条伸进了裤子里，握住了那根早就坚硬滚烫的性器。

周舟的手不够大，仅仅是一只手这么握着，几乎使不上什么劲，只能有一下没一下地动着，隔靴搔痒，杯水车薪，反倒摸得程澈越发难忍，喘息粗重起来，哑着嗓子道：“不许碰了。”

“为什么……”周舟半睁开眼，水光淋漓的眼睛，纯又欲的眼神，他带着委屈不满道，“摸一下怎么了？我吃都吃过了……”

“那等会儿换个地方吃。”程澈说着，整根手指滑进了湿润柔软的后穴，惩罚似的轻轻勾动起来，透明微黏的液体顺着他的手指落在床单上，濡湿一片。

陌生的侵入带起周舟加速的心跳，他光是通过身下的触感就能描绘出自己身体里那根手指的形状。

那是程澈的手，修长精致，白皙有力，是写字的手，翻书的手，打篮球的手，现在这只手正探进他的身后，搅起让人面红耳赤的水渍声。

臆想与现实叠加，周舟的反应被不断地挑动，身后湿得更厉害，被程澈立刻勘破，他慢慢地再加了一根手指进去，一边俯下身看着周舟紧闭的双眼，雪白的牙齿咬着樱红的嘴唇，呼吸里都带着低泣。

“想什么呢，反应这么大。”程澈抽动着手指，忍不住地想要调戏身下的小omega。

“没有……”周舟伸手搂住程澈的脖子，借力稍稍仰起上半身，凑到程澈耳边，小小声地说，“你进来好不好？”

其实未必要扩张，omega的身体在情事上足够随时容纳alpha，但是程澈不想让周舟有一点难受，所以每一步都做得耐心又小心。

“等会儿进来了你让我停我都不会停的。”程澈摸摸周舟的头发，顿了顿，说，“周舟，没有套，要再等等。”

周舟洗完澡出来看见程澈在看手机的那会儿，程澈就是在买套，但估计没那么快送到。

“有的……”周舟贴着程澈的脖子嗅着他身上的信息素，糯糯地开口，“在床头柜第二个抽屉。”

程澈一怔，搂着周舟稍稍起身，抬手拉开抽屉，发现真的有套。

一大堆，还是散装的，各种颜色味道和款式……

程澈低头看着周舟，他不是很相信这是周舟买的。

“我姐给我的。”周舟红着脸避开程澈的眼神，把脸埋在他胸口，“自从知道我是个omega之后，我姐就帮我准备了这些，她说以防万一，不论我是因为什么原因跟alpha上床，最起码要做好措施。”

姐姐真的好硬核。

程澈开始挑安全套了，一边问周舟：“那你现在跟我这个alpha上床是什么原因呢？”

“喜欢。”周舟抱着程澈的腰，简明扼要地回答，“我没有想过，会跟除了你以外的alpha用这些。”

程澈挑好了一个安全套，亲了周舟一下，低笑道：“姐姐替你考虑得好周到，居然连尺寸都能预料到。”

周舟晕晕沉沉的，程澈的信息素一秒比一秒更浓，操控着他所有的感官和意识。他恍惚间看到程澈跪在自己的腿间，裤子不知道什么时候已经脱掉了，程澈用嘴咬开安全套戴上，然后俯身，一手撑在周舟的耳边，一手仍然在后穴里帮周舟放松，周舟听到他说：“乖，我进来了。”

“嗯。”周舟乖乖地点点头，闭上眼，把手攀在程澈的肩上。

Omega的身体本就湿软，再加上程澈之前耐心的扩张，进入得还算顺利，只是一下子没有办法完全吃进去。

周舟的手指紧紧地扣着程澈的肩膀，鼻子里哼哼的，咬着嘴唇喘气，长长的睫毛在发颤，他听到程澈在进来的时候隐忍地低低喟叹了一声，那声音带着压抑的喘息，陌生而性感。

“痛不痛？”程澈伸手拨开周舟额前被汗打湿的刘海，他自己也忍了太久，怕这一下没轻没重进得太狠，也怕周舟忍着不说。

“不痛……”周舟摇着头，搂着程澈的脖子把他带向自己，哼哼唧唧地亲了上去。

程澈慢慢抽送起来，缓慢而有力地撞上去，周舟的呻吟被堵在嘴里，清酒薄荷信息素随着两个人的结合对周舟产生了更大的影响，他能清楚地感觉到自己的身后因为性器的摩擦而分泌出更多的液体，随之而来的是渐渐涌起的快感，陌生而又真实，刺激得人浑身发麻。

周舟的手已经没了力气，从程澈的脖子上软软地落了下来，却被程澈十指相扣握住按在床上，两人分秒不停地接着吻，比之前的所有亲吻都更粘腻，更旖旎。

边亲边做了许久，周舟已经被快感冲得没办法呼吸，alpha信息素像一张密不透风的网，引诱着omega想要渴求更多，可是周舟觉得自己已经没办法承受了。

程澈以为周舟会哭，这么个娇气怕痛的小omega肯定会哭的，但是他没想到周舟只是闭着眼，睫毛发颤，偶尔睁开眼时才能看到他眼底的红，满眼的水汽未落半分，全部氤氲在眼眶里，像含了汪清水，眼尾狠狠地带了赤色，像是被画出来的。程澈就这么看着他，心里想着：这么好看的一双眼睛，没做出眼泪怎么行？

后来他如愿了。

周舟连抬手擦眼泪的力气都没有，手指要抓不抓地虚扣在程澈的手腕上，呻吟里带着啜泣声，哭着喊程澈的名字。

眼前的一切与程澈之前有过的邪恶想法重合，程澈怎么可能停下来，他握着周舟的腿就着插入的姿势把他翻了个身，抬起他的臀部狠狠往前一顶，周舟腰身一软就趴了下去，满脸是泪，呜呜咽咽地往前爬，却被程澈伸手握住了纤瘦的腰，然后被他用另一只手按住肩膀压了下来，在床事上天性强硬的alpha俯在周舟耳边喘着气低声问：“还想跑？跑哪儿去？”

后穴承受着异常凶狠霸道的撞击，快感来得也狠，和清酒薄荷的信息素夹杂在一起，周舟只觉得自己整个人都在战栗。从头到脚，从身体到心灵，被强烈到令人恐惧的快意和alpha不留情的压制死死困住，血液里的omega信息素难以安稳与发泄，太过迫切地需要alpha信息素的安抚和融入。

但是一旦咬破腺体注入alpha信息素，就意味着自己将会更大程度地染上程澈的味道，周舟对此原本求之不得，同时却也知道自己如果带着一身清酒薄荷信息素去学校以后会是什么下场。

程澈也隐忍过度，他低头在周舟的腺体上一下又一下地舔着，不知是幻觉还是现实，他觉得自己似乎隐隐尝到了草莓奶昔的味道。周舟已经被他干得迷迷糊糊的了，腺体作为omega最致命的开关，主宰着他所有的快感，现在被alpha近乎威胁地舔舐着，周舟身体里的血液都快沸腾起来，急切地希望程澈咬开他的腺体，给他信息素的安慰。他满脸是泪地抓着床单啜泣着恳求：“咬吧……程澈……标记我好不好……”

omega崩溃的哀求像是没入心头的刀锋，程澈闭上眼，狠狠地顶了一下，再睁开眼时眼底有一片强忍出来的鲜红，他在周舟的哭声里低喘着，哑着嗓子沉声说了句“闭嘴”，然后张嘴在周舟的侧颈上用力地咬了一口，借此稍稍发泄自己的施虐欲。

然而没有用，他真的闻到了周舟身上一点点弥漫出来的草莓奶昔味。

是从腺体的位置往外扩散的，一开始只是隐约的几缕香味，随着alpha性器的深入和后颈上的舔舐，甜腻的草莓奶昔开始不受控制似的从omega的身体里流露出来，和空气里浓烈的清酒薄荷信息素慢慢融合在一起，一个清冷一个香甜，被程澈吸进鼻腔里，疯狂地刺激着他的情欲和刺咬腺体的欲望。

周舟还没有意识到自己信息素的外泄，他只是在朦胧中觉得程澈的抽送力度和速度突然快了好多，周舟以为之前的激烈程度已经是极限了，他不知道程澈还能凶成这样，也不知道快感原来还能再强烈这么多。那几乎是一种濒死的恐惧感，像极了猎食者将猎物拆吃入腹时的暴虐姿态，而周舟作为猎物，在这种铺天盖地的强压下，偏偏滋生出无尽的沉沦快意。

程澈把周舟搂起来将他跪着压在墙上，膝盖顶开他的小腿，单手反剪住周舟的双手按在他的后腰上，从身后狠狠进入。周舟的身体贴着墙，被禁锢成一个张腿容纳却无法逃脱的姿势，整个人都在发抖，他哭着哀求程澈：“程澈……不要了好不好……会把墙壁弄脏的……”

程澈松开周舟的手，按着他的腰，身下的动作一刻未停，湿淋的液体从交合处流落在腿上和床上。程澈低头舔着周舟后颈的腺体，贪婪地品尝着那上面的草莓奶昔味，喘着气道：“专心点，不许想别的。”

冰凉的墙壁给周舟稍稍带来了几分清醒，他吸了吸鼻子，像是终于意识到了什么，他颤颤哑哑地问：“我……我的信息素……”

“是。”程澈简洁地回答，他咬着牙把额头抵在周舟的后脑上，把持着不愿意再去靠近腺体，草莓奶昔太过诱人，美味过他品尝过的所有甜品，程澈觉得自己再多舔几下就会忍不住咬下去。

信息素的发散没有给周舟带来一丝解脱的意味，反而因为程澈越发狠烈的操弄让周舟更加难以自持，他觉得腺体里像是藏着一把火，把周围的血液都燃沸，然后一路滚烫地流到身体各处，把每一个角落都融进炽热的温度。

太难受了，周舟侧着脸，眼泪滚滚地往下落，颤巍巍地挂在下巴上，他哽咽着哀求：“程澈……我好难受……”

omega已经哭成这样，再犹豫也不算是什么alpha了，只做爱不咬腺体对omega本身就是一种折磨，程澈自己或许还可以忍，但如果周舟说难受，他绝对做不到无动于衷。

况且，就算周舟不求他，程澈知道自己还是会咬下去的。

他太想标记周舟了，从开始到现在，忍到这一步，已经是极限。

草莓奶昔信息素愈发浓烈，像是赤裸裸的邀请，程澈低下头，用自己的小虎牙一下一下地划蹭着那块满是草莓奶昔香的软肉。周舟浑身发抖，指腹死死地压在墙壁上，身体里的血液和信息素像是有了感应，纷纷往腺体的位置涌，连带着心跳都猛地加速。

“乖，疼就喊出来。”程澈往前亲了亲周舟湿透的侧脸，在omega的无助哭泣里给予了最后的温柔，“我要标记你了，周舟。”

周舟的心狠力一跳，不消他回应，那颗尖尖的虎牙就准确而不容置疑地刺咬进了柔嫩的腺体肌肤，在周舟难以抑制的哭喊里，他画布一般的皮肤上像是被瞬间泼上了细密的墨彩，密布的血管在一瞬间显现，清酒薄荷信息素从alpha的齿尖凶横地灌入omega的血液里，融汇进周舟的全身，和他体内的草莓奶昔信息素缠绕交汇，气焰嚣张地占领omega的身体，带着周舟所有的感情和思维，一同沉沦，全部归程澈所有。

炽热的空气里是再甜不过的草莓奶昔信息素，和清酒薄荷中和在一起，融合成让人上瘾的味道。

程澈抱住正在发抖哭泣的周舟，带着他轻轻地倒在床上，从身后搂着他的腰，低头在腺体上慢慢地舔，用唾液安抚那个小小的伤口。omega得到了信息素的安抚，alpha也终于释放了自己的占领欲，程澈抽送的速度渐渐放缓，他抱着周舟转过身，帮他擦了擦眼泪，笑着看着那张满是泪痕的脸，清透的皮肤上透着嫣红，睫毛被泪打湿，一簇一簇地垂着，嘴唇微张，露出一小截湿润鲜红的舌头和雪白的牙齿，色情而可爱。

周舟疲惫地眨着眼睛睁开眼，抽噎着和程澈对视，程澈亲亲他的嘴巴，抬起一只手，指尖沾着白白的液体，怕周舟不懂，程澈再次好心地告诉他：“你射了，周舟。”

“……”周舟推开程澈的手，抱着他的腰把脸埋在他的颈窝，哑着嗓子闷闷地问，“那你呢？”

“我还没有。”程澈说着，身下的力度又开始不留情地变大，在周舟小声的呜咽里，他说，“休息好了吗？我继续了。”

周舟连说“没休息好”的资格都没有，几下就又被程澈操出了眼泪，他侧着脸，模糊间突然看见书桌上正在发亮的LED钟，像是瞬间被点醒，周舟想起今天是程澈的生日。

程澈不让周舟晚睡，所以周舟在今天零点的时候早就睡着了，没有跟程澈说生日快乐，他之前订的礼物也还没有到，下午因为食堂里的意外，周舟光顾着生气，都快忘了这件事。他知道程澈不在乎这些，但是现在，周舟却忍不住想要开口。

虽然现在并不是什么合适的时机，因为周舟正在哭，程澈正在专注地做着爱。

但是似乎又没有再比现在更好的时机了。

“程澈……”周舟看着程澈的脸，努力地抬起手去摸了摸他的眉骨，然后吸着鼻子，小声地哭着说，“生日快乐。”

程澈听到过很多人向他说生日快乐，带着愉悦的庆贺，或是真心的祝福，却没有一个是像周舟这样，躺在自己的身下，头发被汗打湿，眼睛泛红带泪，嘴唇被亲咬得鲜红，说生日快乐的时候声音还带着发颤的哭腔。

我何其有幸，能在十七岁的最后一天彻底拥有你。

后穴还紧紧地咬着性器互相给予快感，程澈伸手揽过周舟的后背，看着他湿而亮的眼睛，轻柔却又笃定地说：“周舟，你是我的成人礼。”

“你是我最好的礼物。”


	4. 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博：@麦香鸡呢  
> 全文见长佩新站：《你的虎牙很适合咬我的腺体ABO

程澈挂了电话走到周舟房间里，周舟正背对着他在写作业，领子外露出白皙的后颈和毫无遮挡的腺体，上面的伤口初愈，微微发红。

程澈靠在门边，盯着那一小块伤口，用舌尖舔了舔自己的小虎牙。

牙尖痒痒的。

他转身去了厨房，打开冰箱，看见里面有葡萄。

程澈找了个透明玻璃碗，挑了一串葡萄，一个个摘下来放进碗里，用自来水冲洗干净，又放到冷开水里浸泡了一会儿，把水沥干，这才捧着一碗干干净净的葡萄回到房间。

走到周舟身旁，程澈看见周舟正在做物理题，一笔一划算得可认真，受力分析图画得可像样。

程澈抬起手，弹了弹手指，把指尖残留的水珠弹到周舟的脖子上。

行为幼稚，作风不端。

周舟缩了一下脖子，转过头看着他，严肃道：“你干嘛？我答应过老师要好好学习的。”

“入学的时候大家还对着校规宣过誓，说绝不隐瞒第二性别，绝不谈恋爱，你做到了吗？”程澈端着一碗葡萄，冷酷地拆穿。

“……”

周舟安静如鸡地把目光移回物理作业上，心里悲叹，何苦呢，跟程澈对抗，哪次不是手下败将，怎么就是不长记性？

“起来。”程澈伸手去拉周舟的手臂。

周舟莫名其妙的，却还是乖乖地放下笔站起身，眨着眼睛不解地问：“怎么了？”

“没怎么。”程澈绕过周舟坐在他刚腾出空的椅子上，把葡萄放到作业本旁边，低头看了看周舟写的题，然后点点头，“算对了。”

“解题过程也很灵活。”程澈抬起头看着周舟，“但是也不能太省略，要是今年的题简单一点，那么审卷标准就会严格一点，很容易失分。乖，坐上来。”

他说着拍了拍自己的腿。

周舟前一秒还在认真地听程澈跟自己讲学习，下一秒就被他要求坐大腿了，关键程澈的语句转折得流畅自然，拍腿的动作利落干脆，脸上的表情沉静淡然。

这难道就是学霸的精神世界吗？会不会太出神入化了一点？

看周舟呆着没动，程澈直接伸手拉着他坐在自己的腿上，然后一手揽着周舟的背，一手环在他胸前，抱着他开始剥葡萄。

周舟盯着程澈的手，他的手指真漂亮，又白又长，剥葡萄都剥出了美感，淡色的汁水流到他的手上，晶莹剔透，摇摇欲坠。

“昨天晚上我的手也是这么湿。”程澈的脸贴着周舟的耳朵，淡淡道。

周舟刚想问什么时候，又一想到程澈句句开车的说话习惯，于是他特意往下流的方面琢磨了一下，立刻就琢磨出结果来了。

他的耳朵红透了，别过脸死也不肯看程澈，从牙缝里挤出一句：“你少说两句好不好……”

“好。”程澈答应得干脆利落，把剥好的葡萄递到周舟嘴边，“吃一颗。”

汁水流了满手，一颗果肉柔软湿润，被修长的手指捏着，清新的果香弥漫，在周身清酒薄荷和草莓奶昔的信息素里衍生出别样的吸引力，周舟低下头，轻轻咬住葡萄，湿湿的舌头把果肉卷进嘴巴里，酸酸甜甜的，在口腔里软软地破开，饱满的水分注入到唇齿间的每一个缝隙里。

“乖，手上的也舔干净。”程澈用嘴唇似有若无地碰了碰周舟滚烫的耳垂，轻声下令。

alpha信息素渐浓，周舟的意识已经有点飘忽了，他盯着程澈湿润的手指看了几秒，然后垂下头，伸出舌头去舔舐指尖的果汁。

湿红的舌尖在雪白的指尖上缠绕，将微凉的手指点染上热度，周舟闭起眼，他想到昨天这双手是怎样探进了自己的身体，沾染上自己的体液，将不经人事的脆弱地域开拓成容纳欲望的热地，每一毫米的触感都真实强烈，敏感而又湿淋，轻而易举地点起肉欲的火焰，指挥着每个细胞都叫嚣起渴求，最后气焰嚣张地入侵思绪，在心头的每一处都插上占领的旗帜，遍地都是恢宏强权的烙印。

舌尖卷着手指含进嘴里，程澈看着周舟的侧脸，看着他颤动欲飞的长睫，慢慢地搅动着手指，去挑逗湿软的舌尖，翻卷起黏腻的水渍声，把最纯真的脸引诱出最情欲的神态。

程澈抽出水光遍布的手指，捏着周舟的下巴将他的头转过来，凑上前去，从微张的鲜红嘴唇中探入，把手指替换成自己的舌头，用同等的温度和湿度去痴缠周舟的舌尖，细细地品尝着omage嘴里的草莓奶昔信息素和残留的葡萄汁，步步逼近，毫不退让，带着居高临下的侵占意味，迫使怀里的omega喘息渐浓，轻哼不止。

最虚妄的不过是幻想，最朦胧的不过是梦境，可是周舟觉得，此刻的现实已经杂糅进了太多不切实际的虚幻，他甚至分不清自己到底置身于一个怎样的境地。

湿热的，缠绵的，旖旎的，坠落的，腾空的。

程澈搂着浑身发软的小omega，轻轻抬起头，留恋似的在香甜柔软的嘴唇上缓缓慢舔，给虚惘不清的omega送去低声的提点：“睁开眼睛，别睡着了。”

周舟慢慢睁开眼，转过头，眼睛里像是带了睡意般的朦胧，却偏偏泛着清澈的水光，他看着程澈好一会儿，才软声道：“别的alpha也像你一样有这种下迷药的本事吗？”

“不知道，你也别想知道。”程澈继续开始剥葡萄，“除了我，哪个alpha给你剥葡萄你都不许吃。”

周舟靠过去，轻轻地在程澈的脸上亲了一下，在嘴巴上亲了一下，在下巴上亲了一下，然后小声地说：“我是你的omega了，不可能被别的alpha迷惑的。”

“最好是这样。”程澈曲起指关节在物理作业本上敲了敲，“做题，我看着你做。”

简直神经病。

周舟正侧坐在程澈腿上，要转身才能对着书桌，他不乐意地扒拉在桌沿上，看着题，用力地逼自己从刚刚的状态里脱离出来，把思绪集中在题上。

-  
明明不是什么困难的题目，周舟却来来回回想不出要怎么做，后颈上有温热的气息靠近，有什么湿湿的东西在腺体上蹭了蹭。

还能是什么，是某个alpha的舌尖。

周舟轻颤着身体，却不愿意再理会程澈，两眼只看着作业本，程澈边亲舔着周舟的腺体，边继续剥着葡萄。

他的吻从腺体上移到了侧颈，下巴抵在周舟的肩上，跟他一起看着题。

“这么简单的都不会了？”程澈懒懒地说道，“绳子和竖直方向夹角是θ，水平拉力怎么算？”

“乘以……”周舟轻轻地喘着气，颤着声音说道，“乘以sinθ……”

“嗯。”程澈喂给周舟一颗葡萄，湿透的手掠过作业本，几滴果汁吧嗒落在上面，氤氲成几个深色的圆点。

“然后呢？”程澈有一下没一下地亲着周舟的侧颈，“ɑ怎么算？”

“ɑ等于……”周舟的鼻子里都是气音，艰难地把果肉混合着唾液大口吞下去，断断续续道，“等于mg乘以tanθ……再……再除以M……”

“光说不写的吗？”程澈拿沾满果汁的手去勾弄周舟的下巴，“不写出来，老师怎么给你分数？”

周舟完全可以耍赖说我不想做作业了，完全可以不听程澈的话专心吃葡萄或者接吻，完全可以说题我都会做不用你教，可是他只是毫无反抗之意地言听计从，甘愿地听从程澈的每一个指令，用最真实的反应来剖白，赤裸的，坦诚的。

他发着抖拿起笔，尽管用尽全力想要稳住，落笔时笔尖却依旧不受控制地轻轻歪斜，程澈曲起指关节在周舟的腺体上蹭弄，看周舟半天才写出几个字母，他遗憾地叹息了一声：“字都不会写了吗？真不乖啊。”

腺体上被咬出来的伤口在指关节的轻压下隐隐作痛，勾出几丝异样的快感，周舟咬着嘴唇闷哼，半晌才细声道：“你别这样了……程澈……”

“我生气啊。”程澈说，他捏着周舟的下巴再次把他的脸转向自己，墨黑的眼睛压抑又深沉，“我之前天天给你辅导化学，你现在就只顾着做物理作业吗？太伤我心了，周舟。”

周舟现在连看一眼作业本都不敢了，那上面的果汁痕迹将会在以后每一次翻开本子的时候提醒他，他曾经被程澈抱着坐在腿上，边受着程澈的挑逗边艰难地做着题。

“我不做了……”周舟的眼睛里堆积着水汽，闪闪微动的模样。

程澈不知道什么时候又剥好了一颗葡萄，他弯起手腕递到周舟的嘴边：“不行啊，学习不能落下，该做的还是得做。”

周舟低头去咬葡萄，嘴唇不小心碰了上去，软软的葡萄果肉落了下去，撞在周舟的下巴上，他下意识地抬了抬下巴，葡萄就沿着脖子直接跌到了锁骨边。

“啧，太不小心了，衣服都弄脏了。”程澈揽在周舟背上的手握着他的肩将他往后按，周舟被迫稍稍仰起头，露出整截修长光滑的脖颈，程澈将周舟的衣领往下拉了拉，果肉又再落下几分，落在白皙的微微发红的胸口，随着周舟的心跳轻轻颤动，勾引着程澈上去咬撷。

程澈低头，顺着周舟的下颚，鼻子里的呼吸吹在他敏感的皮肤上，他凑得那么近，嘴唇却始终保持着分毫的距离不肯贴上去，反而惹得周舟越发呼吸急促难耐。温热的呼吸一路向下，最后落在胸口的葡萄上，程澈伸出舌头轻轻地舔，边咬着果肉边用嘴唇触碰着周舟的皮肤，被牙齿咬开的葡萄汁液落下来，落在周舟身上，又被程澈舔得干干净净。

-  
中午过后，阳光渐渐弥漫，被窗帘模模糊糊地挡住，化成一片朦胧的光亮。程澈压在周舟身后，一手搂着周舟的腰，一边顶弄一边腾出另一只手指在作业本上，在周舟的耳边喘着气问：“测力计增加的读数是多少？”

周舟哭着攀住桌沿，拼命摇头：“不知道……”

他怎么可能知道，他连题目都看不清，视线里全是眼泪，快感一阵阵汹涌地快要把他淹没，哪里做得出来题。

“木块在垂直斜面方向受力是平衡的。”程澈咬着周舟的耳朵，“它受的支持力FN是多少？”

周舟发着抖抹了抹眼睛，低头看着被自己泪水打湿的书页，在越叠越高的快意里勉强地思考，脑袋嗡嗡作响，他咬着嘴唇呜咽了半天，颤声道：“是GCos30°……”

“嗯。”程澈搂着周舟坐下来，捏着他的腰把他撞向自己，在周舟无助的哭声里，问，“木块斜对面的压力FN2等于多少？”

“等于……”周舟抽泣着反手抓住程澈的手腕稳住身子，带着哭腔道，“也等于GCos30°……”

“乖。”程澈亲吻着周舟的后背，残忍地继续问，“所以Fy等于多少？”

“等于FN2乘以GCos30°……”周舟实在实在受不了这样了，他崩溃地哭着，用残存的理智自觉地把答案算了出来，“Fy等于GCos²30°……呜呜呜……答案是3N……”

“真聪明。”程澈喘着气低笑着夸奖，“我们的小草莓好厉害。”

周舟以后真的再也无法面对物理了。


	5. 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博：@麦香鸡呢  
> 全文见长佩新站：《你的虎牙很适合咬我的腺体ABO》

余炀牵着靳吾栖的手走到家门口，伸出另一只手解了锁，两人进了门，余炀正在漆黑的屋子里找开关，就听见靳吾栖带笑的声音：“你攥那么紧干嘛，我又不会跑了。”

余炀才发现自己抓着靳吾栖的手用了多大的力，他开了灯，微微低着头，垂着眼没有看靳吾栖，客厅里一时很安静。

靳吾栖轻轻晃了晃两人牵在一起的手：“嗯？余炀，怎么了？”

余炀说不出来，他特别特别想靳吾栖，想得要死了，现在突然见到了，倒是一句话都说不出来，刚才在楼下的那句“我也很想很想见你”，已经把他的勇气用光了。

他背着书包站在那里，沉默又压抑，完完全全就是个别扭的小孩子，不知道在较什么劲。

靳吾栖也不催他，只是静静地看着他，看着这个外表阳光帅气实际上非常难对付的小孩，嘴边带着柔柔的笑。

其实也并不难对付，越是别扭，越是证明小朋友心里的重视程度，这一点靳吾栖还是挺能把握的。

半晌，余炀抬起头，看着靳吾栖，没头没脑地说了一句：“你再等等我。”

你再等等我，再等我长大一点，等我有能力独立起来，可以像一个真正的alpha一样去拥有你。

明明没有发生什么惊天动地的事情，余炀却很想很想给出这个承诺，或者说是请求，他知道自己现在真的就只是个小孩而已，每天要面对课程和考试，要为三个月以后的高考费心费力，还是个被家里养着的学生，没有能力也没有资格去平等地和靳吾栖谈恋爱。

余炀从来没有像现在这样，迫切地想要长大，想要证明自己，可是时间不会因为他的迫切而变快，但是很多事情的改变就在一瞬间而已，余炀怕极了这些不确定，他怕靳吾栖只是把自己当成一个好玩的小朋友，无聊时消遣消遣，厌倦了以后随时都会抽身。

“等什么？”靳吾栖笑起来，伸手去勾了勾余炀的下巴，“今天是怎么了，学习压力太大了？”

“没什么，你记得我的话就行。”余炀闷闷地说，握住靳吾栖在他下巴上乱勾的手，把人抱进怀里，像是警告又像是无赖的要求，“你要等我。”

“好啊，但是不能太久。”靳吾栖的嘴唇贴着余炀的侧颈，笑着说。

余炀的下巴搭在靳吾栖的肩上，嗅着熟悉的玫瑰花香，一侧目，看见那截白皙后颈上腺体的伤口已经好全了，而靳吾栖身上的柠檬汽水信息素也已经消失了。

是啊，大半个月了，暂时标记的印记已经消退了，靳吾栖的身上没有余炀的痕迹了。

“标记没有了。”余炀的声音有点哑，手在靳吾栖的腰上慢慢地摸，语气里带着少年人的不服气，“暂时标记一点用也没有。”

暂时标记一点用也没有，不够证明你完全属于我。

“那怎么办啊？”靳吾栖抬起头，微微仰视着余炀，苦恼地说，“你明天还要上学唉。”

余炀垂眼看了他几秒，往下握住靳吾栖的大腿把他抱了起来，靳吾栖顺势用双腿环住余炀的腰，手搂着他的脖子，眨着眼睛疑惑地问道：“你今天不写作业吗？”

余炀抱着他走了几步迈进房里，一只手托着靳吾栖的臀部，单手开了灯，然后走到书桌前，直接伸手把桌上的书本扫到了地上，把靳吾栖放上去，站在他的两腿间，边去解他的衬衫扣子边低声说：“作业在学校里就写好了。”

“那不复习复习看看书什么的吗？明天还要早起上学，要保证精力哦。”靳吾栖边体贴地劝说边伸手往余炀的身下摸，话题立刻就换了一个，“啧，小朋友，跟我说说，有没有想着我自己解决过？”

“废什么话，做爱难道还要挑日子。”余炀忽略靳吾栖的调笑，把他的衬衫脱了下来扔到床上，然后脱自己校服外套的时候发现书包还背在身上。

“操。”余炀皱着眉不耐烦地脱下书包甩到地上，连拉链都懒得拉，直接抬手把校服外套连带着里面的T恤一起往上脱了下来，然后赤裸着上身搂住靳吾栖，低头去咬他的嘴唇。

“你不累我累啊，我刚回国呢。”靳吾栖抱着余炀的腰，喘着气说。

然后余炀停了下来。

他抬起头看着靳吾栖，胸口急促地起伏，眼睛里是毫不掩饰的欲望，英俊的脸上带着几分情欲的红，身上的信息素铺天盖地地汹涌。

余炀吞咽了一下，喉结上下动了动，他别开眼，松了手往外退了一步，喘着气在原地站了几秒，然后弯腰去捡自己的书包和校服，说：“你累的话去洗个澡，我不碰你了，好好休息。”

他顿了顿，抱着书包直起身，问靳吾栖：“你饿不饿？饿的话我去买点夜宵。”

靳吾栖坐在书桌上，锁骨上留着一个淡淡的红痕，是刚刚被余炀咬出来的，他看着眼前的少年，身材修长，怀里抱着书包和校服，明明身下的反应在校服裤里已经那么明显，身上的信息素压都压不住，居然能说停就停，还问自己饿不饿，吃不吃夜宵。

上哪儿再去找这么又狠又乖的alpha啊？

靳吾栖站到地上，走到余炀面前，伸手拿过他的书包和衣服扔到一旁的椅子上，余炀突然有点害羞，他动了动脚又想往后退，一边说：“你……你现在别离我这么近，我……”

他话还没说完，靳吾栖就伸出手指勾住了他的校服裤腰，将他往自己身前带了带，看着那双清澈的眼睛，轻轻说：“饿了。”

余炀实在受不了这样，他转过头，耳朵也红，支支吾吾的：“那我……我去帮你……”

“不吃别的。”靳吾栖打断他，说，“想吃你的。”

然后他跪了下去，稍稍拉下余炀的校服裤和内裤，双手握住性器，张嘴舔了上去。

余炀愣在原地，低着头看着身下的情景，喉咙紧得一句话都说不出来，从说话到跪下身，再到用嘴含上性器，靳吾栖的眼睛一直看着余炀，丝毫没有一丝偏移，像勾心的爪子一样，带着余炀的视线一同往下，然后死死钉住，再也挪不开半分。

靳吾栖光着上身，塌腰跪在余炀面前，脊背光滑雪白，腰身收成窄窄的线条，带着omega特有的柔软姿态和优美曲线，逼得余炀狠狠地倒吸了一口气，才勉强地把持住没有秒射。

余炀怎么也没办法把视线移开，他喘着气和靳吾栖对视，看见他柔软鲜红的嘴唇正含着自己硬得不行的下身，修长白皙的手指握在根部，偶尔露出来的舌尖和湿淋的唾液像烈火一样把余炀从里到外通通点燃，信息素一秒浓过一秒，靳吾栖受了影响，生理反应迅速膨胀，脸色带着炽热的潮红，鼻子里漫出轻轻的闷哼，仿佛被伺候的那个人是他。

快感来得陌生又激烈，余炀伸手抓着靳吾栖的头发，用了所有的力气才压制住自己想要把他的头往前摁的冲动，他干脆闭上眼，认输地去享受和忍耐，脑子里全部都是那双茶色的宝石一般的眼睛，高贵的，精致的，几乎不食人间烟火的，但是现在都通通染上了情欲，沦为自己身下被征服的猎物。

发泄的时刻来得也突然，余炀还没来得及把靳吾栖推开，就感到一阵灭顶的快感，再睁开眼时，自己已经不能控制地射在了靳吾栖的嘴里和脸上。

余炀喘着气，愣愣的，身下那张艳丽的脸上沾着点点的白色痕迹，嘴角尤其多，更要命的是，靳吾栖眨着眼睛，伸出湿红的舌头把嘴边的液体卷进了嘴里，吞咽了一下，最后在性器的顶端舔了几舔，仰头对余炀甜媚地笑了笑：“这么多，小朋友，忍了多久了？”

他的脸上还沾着精液，嘴唇樱红，脸上的笑又美又媚，极致的淫靡和极致的美融合在一起，勾魂摄魄般的侵略感，足够让余炀瞬间缴械投降，毫不反抗地任由他占领自己的心头。

是的，余炀甘愿承认了，沦为猎物的是自己，一直是自己。

余炀喘了几口气，直直地看了靳吾栖几秒，然后弯下腰一把拉住他的手臂把他打横抱起来，走了两步跟他一起倒在床上，急躁粗暴地脱掉了两人的裤子，omega的生理反应已经太明显，余炀伸手擦了擦靳吾栖的脸，勾着他的舌头湿湿地亲了一阵儿，然后哑着嗓子问：“能不能先标记你？”

余炀有太多太多的欲望了，他在错综之中只想先抓住一个最想要实现的，他想再次标记靳吾栖，让他从里到外染上自己的信息素，烙上自己的印记。

“嗯。”靳吾栖搂着余炀的脖子仰头去亲他的嘴唇，用请求代替回答，“余炀，再标记我一次吧。”

余炀回吻，然后吻慢慢往下，绕过下颚和侧颈，他托着靳吾栖的后脑勺将他轻轻歪过头去，侧头在后颈柔嫩的腺体上来回地舔舐，吮吸着想念已久的玫瑰花香。靳吾栖咬着嘴唇浑身发颤，敏感地感觉到余炀每次舔过腺体时细密的触感，他抱着余炀的脖子轻颤着哀求：“快点……余炀……”

余炀没再像上一次一样恶劣地折磨他，他稍稍抬头，亲了靳吾栖一下，看着他半阖的眼睛，说：“我咬了。”

没等靳吾栖回答，余炀再次低下头去，狠狠地咬上了腺体，alpha信息素一瞬间涌入到omega的血管里，靳吾栖蓦地收紧了手臂，咬着余炀的肩膀呜咽着哭起来，被标记的下意识的恐惧和得到alpha信息素安抚的满足感一起涌了上来，狠狠地刺激着靳吾栖的身心和泪腺。

-  
靳吾栖永远学不乖，已经被咬腺体咬到哭了，还要拿腿勾着余炀的腰问他有没有想着自己动手弄过，被余炀拿手指往敏感点上狠狠地按了几下，才浑身发颤地求饶要余炀别欺负他了。

不欺负是不可能的，余炀咬开安全套带上，抬起靳吾栖的一条腿，慢而笃定地抵了进去。

靳吾栖咬着嘴唇哭着哼哼，余炀盛气凌人地垂眼看他，什么也不说，捏着他的腰就开始狠干，靳吾栖绷直了上身，死死攥着余炀的手臂，眼尾沁着泪，问余炀是不是憋太久了，怎么一上来就那么凶。

余炀反正不说话，盯着他的脸一下一下地顶弄，靳吾栖被他撞得直哭，仰起雪白而脆弱的脖子，像濒死的白天鹅。

这样的画面没办法盯着看太久，余炀一把扼上靳吾栖脆弱的脖颈，俯在他耳边，低喘着沉声命令：“等我长大。”

眼泪从殷红的眼角淌到发间，靳吾栖闭着眼微弱地呜咽，说出的话也支离破碎：“不要……已经……已经够大了……”

余炀狠狠顶了一下，皱着眉：“不是说这个！”

靳吾栖被他操得顿时不敢再乱说了，只顾哭着点头：“我等……我等你……余炀……轻点儿……”


	6. 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博：@麦香鸡呢  
> 全文见长佩新站：《你的虎牙很适合咬我的腺体ABO》

周舟在昏沉时无法意识到，如果程澈现在真的在国外，那个电话也不可能打通。

他根本没有把omega紧急中心的电话输入到手环里，第二个号码，他用了程澈的。

至于第三个号码，周舟没想过，他也不知道要怎么做，那几乎是孤注一掷的做法，周舟只觉得自己走投无路，干脆放弃去思虑。

而程澈在国外待得一直不安心，他昨天提早结束了工作，临时买了机票回来，现在刚下了飞机回了家，才放下行李，就听到电话响了。

是一串特殊的号码，程澈接起来，听到了电话那头的喘息声。

那是他的omega的声音，他太熟悉了，从听到第一声呼吸开始，程澈就意识到什么了，他立刻拿了车钥匙去了车库，他听到周舟哭着说自己发情了。

还来得及，程澈一边安慰着周舟一边坐上车，可是周舟似乎已经无法给他回应了，程澈甚至怀疑周舟有没有听到自己的那句“我马上到”。

程澈赶到周舟家的时候，刚解开密码锁，就闻到了浓烈的，炽热的草莓奶昔信息味，像是被加热过一般，带着几乎沸腾的意味，直接刺激了程澈的腺体，一瞬间后颈滚滚发烫，熟悉的被自己标记过的omega的信息素，像烈火一样引导着alpha的被动发情。

他到了房间门口，看见周舟正浑身湿透地蜷缩在地上，满脸嫣红，含着一根食指在嘴里，意识模糊地咬着，唾液顺着手指滑落。

来不及多想，程澈过去抱着全身是汗的周舟把他放到床上，在草莓奶昔信息素里无法挣脱的周舟骤然间被alpha清冽的清酒薄荷信息素包围，还带着夏日的雨水气息，像是在让人发狂的炎热沙漠里遇到了水源，惊异而不满足，想要更进一步地去索求和得到。

他睁开满是泪水的眼睛，看着自己身上的人，说出的话不成语句：“假的……骗我……我要怎么办……不能骗我……”

他以为是自己发情时出现了幻觉，他宁愿就这么昏过去，也不要依靠幻觉来饮鸩止渴，那比让他死了还难受。

“不是假的。”程澈任由自己的信息素释放开来，想要让周舟好受一些，他低声说，“是我，周舟，我在的。”

“你放开我……”周舟的意识已经混乱到了极点，他满心想着的都是不能让别的alpha标记自己，他推着程澈的肩膀，不断地说，“放开……我不要……”

“是我，程澈。”程澈按着周舟滚烫的额头，一遍遍地让他安心，“我是程澈，周舟，不是别人，是我。”

“程澈”这两个字大概是魔咒，心脏好像被紧紧地揪住，然后又被猛地松开，一瞬间，那些自以为愈合好的伤口全部被撑破，压抑了许久的无法向任何人道起的情绪疯狂地涌了出来，周舟哭着抓住程澈的手腕，哽咽着，声音里全是痛到极点的委屈：“你为什么不在……那时候……为什么不在啊……”

程澈没办法回答，他的周舟，他的omega，在几个月前醒来以后没有在自己面前掉过一滴泪，没有跟自己抱怨过一句，现在却终于把当时的恐惧和绝望通通吐露，就算是这样，他来来回回也只有一句：你为什么不在。

我别无所求，我只是希望你在我身边而已，可是当时你却没有做到。

程澈知道他没有怪自己，周舟只是在发情时因为自己没有陪着他而品尝到了无望，所以一直难以面对两个人的关系。

而现在是弥补的机会。

“对不起。”程澈一颗一颗地解开周舟的睡衣扣子，低声说，“对不起，周舟。”

他低头咬上了周舟滚烫的嘴唇，唾液里的信息素起到了微不足道却足够让人发狂的作用，周舟整个人像是溺在水里，而程澈就是那个拯救他的人，只要程澈伸出一截手腕，他就会迫不及待地去拉住。

不，不需要溺水的这个前提，只要程澈朝他伸出手，周舟就一定会去抓住。

周舟抱住程澈的腰，像是汲求氧气一般地和程澈接着吻，努力地品尝着对方的信息素，可是不够，一点也不够，周舟的眼泪又开始往下落，他含糊地哭着求程澈：“快点……进来好不好……程澈……求你了……”

发情时的欲望是无底洞，周舟觉得自己像是不断往下落的一颗石子，希望在下一秒就落到实处，却一直流离在无尽的虚空里。

“好。”程澈也在被动发情中，额头上满是汗水，眼底也发了红，他伸手剥下周舟湿透的裤子，手指往后探，碰到了那个湿得一塌糊涂的部位。

轻轻的触碰却比电流还要让人崩溃，周舟整个人狠狠地颤了一下，咬住嘴唇拼命地摇着头，半晌才在哭声里拼凑出一句话来。

“直接进来……程澈……太难受了……”

程澈咬着牙直起身，脱掉了自己的T恤，周舟的腿环着他的腰，他没办法脱掉裤子，现在做这些似乎也是多余，周舟难耐地伸出手去拉程澈的裤腰，指尖发抖地将他的性器握住拿出来，害羞和自尊全部抛到一边，他连哭声都变了调。

“哭吧，周舟。”程澈俯下身，握住周舟的手，带着他一起把性器慢慢地往湿润的后穴里送，他低头去亲吻周舟，在omega的呜咽里低声承诺，“再也不会让你受委屈了。”

周舟的哭声和呻吟被程澈堵在嘴里，纠缠在舌尖，被亲吻碾碎，被彼此全部咽下，那些不愿回想的过往，似乎也终于可以安葬。

 

-  
周桥正结束了与一个重要顾客的商谈，这个项目她跟进了很久，整个组的人都付出了很多，现在终于能拿下来，也算是有所偿。

她回到办公室，拿起手机，在看到那个尾号为“0000”的特殊未接来电时，周桥几乎是心下一凛，立刻推门出了办公室，皱着眉一边给周舟打电话一边用力地按着电梯下楼键。

电话没多久就被接起来了。

程澈尽力压抑着喘息，他和周舟刚做完一次，周舟的发情热还没有消退，程澈怕周桥担心，于是只能不管不顾地先把电话接起来。

“姐姐，周舟发情了，我现在在他身边。”

周桥一怔，看了一眼已经开了的电梯门，紧攥着车钥匙的手一下子放松了。

她说了一句“记得戴套”就把电话给挂了。

周桥回了办公室，拿出衬衫口袋里的那支液态信息素，松懈地呼了口气。

那是程澈出国前在正规医院签好协议从他身体里提取出来的，他怕在出国的这段时间里周舟会发情，于是把自己的信息素给了周桥，让她在周舟有需要的时候拿出来，帮助周舟暂时缓解发情热。

周桥知道周舟无法接受别的alpha标记自己，她也不愿意让弟弟难受，于是接受了程澈的提议。刚刚她发现自己没接到紧急手环的电话，以为手环自动拨打了紧急中心，一想到可能已经有alpha被安排去周舟家，周桥快急死了，现在知道程澈已经在周舟身边了，那也没什么好担心的了。

程澈把手机扔到一边，低头看着身下的omega，伸手替他擦了擦额头上的汗。

周舟的意识还是完全模糊的，alpha的发情信息素像毒药一样侵蚀着他的神志，好像做什么都不够，哪里都是滚烫的，潮湿的，空虚的，想要被进入，想要被填满，想要被标记。

周舟张嘴喘着气，因为太热太热，他下意识地伸出了一小截舌尖，立刻被程澈低下头来含住了，互相通过唾液交换着信息素，彼此都被轻易地点燃，空气里的信息素又浓烈几分。

程澈知道周舟一定还很难受，因为刚刚做爱的时候，他并没有去咬破周舟的腺体，只是在身体上暂时地缓解了omega的渴求。

发情时的omega浑身都是烫的，尤其是后穴里，湿热而紧致，程澈刚才几乎是用了当初咬破手背的忍耐力才在快要射的时候将性器抽了出来，没有射在里面。

亲吻根本没有作用，周舟的手握着程澈的性器，眼睛湿透，他迷迷糊糊地咬着程澈的下巴，然后往下去舔他的喉结，之后是锁骨，在上面轻轻地啃咬着，像是柔软的奶猫，吮吸着自己贪恋的部位，留下一串湿滑的透明痕迹。

“进来……程澈……”周舟含糊地哀求，“还是好难受……”

“我拿一下套，周舟。”程澈抱着他，伸手想要去拉床头柜的抽屉。

周舟却拉住程澈的手，把他的手指咬在嘴里，说：“不要戴了……射在里面好不好……”

窗外密集的暴雨，房间里滚烫不透风的空气，omega发情时的信息素，被动发情时不受控制的身体，周舟模糊软糯的像是哄诱一样的声音，饶是程澈再有自制力，也只能告降。

他将周舟转过身去，毫不犹豫地将性器送进了omega的身体里，周舟呜咽着曲起背脊垂下头低泣，露出了毫无遮挡的后颈。

以及腺体上的道道疤痕。

程澈几乎是不合时宜地怔住了，几秒之后，他动了动喉咙，把额头抵在周舟的后颈上，面带痛色地闭上眼，眼泪掉在周舟的脖子上。

“对不起，真的对不起。”

“不要说了……”周舟哭着摇头，“别说了……”

他从没觉得程澈有错，从不认为程澈需要道歉。

程澈低头温柔地舔舐着omega的腺体，深嗅着想念太久的草莓奶昔信息素，慢慢抽送起来，发情时格外敏感的身体根本受不了这样的折磨，周舟的呜咽声更重，连话都说不出来一句，只是浑身发抖地流着汗，身体在热意和快感的交织中趋于疯狂。

他听到程澈压抑的喘息很近很近地从后颈响到耳边，他不知道身外的世界变成了怎样，只知道自己的大脑被低沉的呼吸填满了，那些清晰却又模糊的声音占据和包裹住听觉，把周舟的神智搅成一滩水，无数的欲望随之填充进来，身体被本能主宰，而程澈就是他的本能。

失去理智的不止他一个，程澈在omega信息素和身下的快感中早也就沉沦，他几乎是把温柔和耐心全部抛光了，舌尖划过滚烫的腺体和上面的伤疤，香甜的草莓奶昔信息素是催情的药，逼迫着理性的人露出兽性，程澈甚至没给周舟任何提前的知会，直接露出小虎牙，一口咬住了腺体。

像被叼住命脉的小动物，周舟发着抖哭叫起来，熟悉而久违的alpha信息素顺着血液涌向全身，两种发情信息素交汇在一起，搅动着身体里所有的器官和大脑中所有的意识，像是四处迸发的烟花，不需要太实际的结果，光是绽放的那几秒，就能让人丢盔卸甲，不想要死里逃生，只想要一起沉溺。

窗外暴雨连绵，而我与你一起沉没湖底，欣赏烟花和月圆。


	7. 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博：@麦香鸡呢  
> 全文见长佩新站：《你的虎牙很适合咬我的腺体ABO》

周舟被放到床上，呆滞地看着压在自己身上的程澈，从头到尾都是懵的。

“你昨天跟你的alpha做到凌晨，现在为什么还要打抑制剂？”程澈没什么表情地看着周舟，“是根本不指望我陪着你，还是说觉得我不如一支抑制剂？”

周舟才明白为什么程澈刚刚看见他想用抑制剂却一言不发，原来是在这儿等着自己。

其实程澈哪里不知道周舟是怎么想的，他只是太后怕了，万一自己晚到一步，周舟又神志不清地用了抑制剂，那他真的会疯的，会恨死自己的。

“不是的……”周舟现在的神经脆弱得不行，他抱着程澈的腰，眼睛莫名其妙地就红了，“我起来就发现你不在，我以为你走了……”

“我回去拿点衣服做了早饭，买了安全套。”程澈伸手摸着他的脸，低声解释，“就是怕你醒来看不见我才特意早走的，结果没想到你今天也醒得那么早。对不起，应该在微信上给你留个言的，是我不对。”

没什么对不对的，不要再道歉，我知道你已经做得很好了，你能在我身边就很好了。

周舟握住程澈在摸自己脸的手，看着手背上狰狞的疤痕，眼泪一下子就掉下来了，声音也发颤：“是不是很痛，程澈，是不是特别痛……”

那双手那么好看，周舟曾经犯了傻似的求着程澈让他亲一口，结果现在却爬上了刺眼的伤疤。

“痛，可是再痛也没有你痛。”程澈被周舟毫无意识散发出来的发情期信息素搅得快撑不住了，他伸手把周舟翻过身去，掀起他的睡衣，哑着嗓子问，“还有力气说话？没发现你已经湿透了吗？”

当然发现了，周舟羞耻地把脸埋在枕头里，通红着脸咬着嘴唇，程澈压在他背后，撩起他的衣服，露出光滑雪白的后背，他俯下身，顺着尾椎一路亲上去，牙齿轻轻地磕在脊柱上，周舟被他亲咬得浑身发颤。

“程澈……”周舟闷哼着，却无法像昨晚崩溃到巅峰时那样把最深的想法说出口，他只是难耐地叫着程澈的名字，手紧紧地抓着被子，声音里满是啜泣。

“说。”程澈慢慢地亲上去，直到舔上炙热的腺体，他把手往下伸进周舟的睡裤里，捏着omega柔软的臀部，沉声哄诱，“说出来，周舟，想要什么都告诉我。”

周舟呜咽着，被发情期的生理反应和alpha的信息素与挑逗折磨得柔弱不堪，身体先一步作出回应，像是贪恋着那点揉捏的力道，甚至希望被更粗暴地对待，周舟翘起臀部往程澈手里送，嘴里也终于缴械般地小声哭道：“给我……程澈……进来……”

omega的身体反应和哀求的话语让程澈抛弃自制放纵了自己的alpha本性，他顺着昨天标记的伤口一口咬进腺体，在周舟陡然痛苦的哭泣里把他的睡裤往下扯去，捞起他的腰，将性器毫不犹豫地送进了omega湿润的入口里。

程澈直起身，不带一点怜惜地抽送起来，他单手反剪住周舟的双手将他往后拉，逼迫周舟抬起脖子和上半身，然后一手捏住他的下巴将他的脸转过来与自己接吻，姿态近乎暴虐。周舟的眼泪流了程澈满手背，身体却在alpha狠厉的压制中衍生出别样的快感，恨不得求着程澈再用力一点。

alpha的体力是惊人的优越，周舟被他顶弄得趴在枕头上直哭，程澈怕周舟跪久了会痛，于是抱着他让他跨坐在自己的腰上，姿势直接地又插了进去。周舟刚缓过一口气，转眼又被握着腰狠狠地往下掼，他的心理上已经承受不了这样强烈的快感，只是处于发情期中的身体却依旧不知餮足地死死纠缠。

窗帘外晨光朦胧，房间里信息素炽热交汇，呻吟和喘息错布，周舟的脸色嫣红一片，连脖子和胸口都是红的，不仅是身体里热到发慌，连大脑似乎都被发情热灼烧到沸腾一片，他哭着趴到程澈的身上，像是被逼到绝境意识崩溃的小动物，他露出细白的牙齿，往程澈的肩上用力地咬了一口。

程澈仰头闷哼了一声，他紧紧地搂住周舟的腰，喘着气在他耳边问：“周舟，让我彻底标记你好不好？”

alpha的声音里带着竭力压制后的低哑，那句话仿佛不是询问，而根本就是一声咒语，周舟明明什么都无法思考，却偏偏清清楚楚地抓住了这句话，他几乎是毫不犹豫地又往程澈的肩上咬去，声音含糊却字字可闻。

“标记我……程澈……永久标记我……”

我愿意把一个omega最高的忠诚与最深的爱意交给你，不论你给我的是镣铐还是翅膀，我都要，我都接受。

omega发着抖的话音刚落，程澈就抱着周舟坐起身，额头抵在他的喉结上，低声地，一字一句地，对omega的完全交付给出答复：

“周舟，我爱你。”

他没有等周舟再作出反应，alpha天生的掌控欲与行动力让他在下一秒就捏着周舟的腰将他撞向自己，每一下都直奔着顶开生殖腔口而去。周舟的哭声骤然重起来，双手已经没有力气支撑，却无法平息地想要发泄，他在程澈的背上胡乱地抓着，性器撞在生殖腔口的感觉简直强烈到让人恐惧，是灭顶的快意和被吞噬一般的濒死感。omega在此时仿佛沦为一座城池，被毫不留情地占领与攻略，只等最后的旗帜笃地，宣告身心的所有权与烙印。

程澈的力道一次重过一次，沉重的喘息里带着不容置疑和反抗的压制与占有意味，周舟溃败地哭着求饶，他在身体与大脑的混沌杂乱中依旧能明显感觉到自己的生殖腔被一点点撞开，随之而来的是让他惧怕的快感，他从不知道原来生殖腔被打开以后的感觉是这样真实而激烈，每一下都衍生出他不敢想的，更甚的快意，几乎真切到让他想要哭着逃离。

柔软却狭小的生殖腔口一点一点地包裹住性器，是比后穴还紧密的存在，程澈已经做得红了眼，看不见一丝理智和清醒，他微微仰头舔咬着周舟因为哭泣而颤抖的喉结，舌尖感受着他每一次吞咽时带来的喉咙起伏。周舟已经被操得射了两次，精液蹭在两个人的小腹之间，弥漫的草莓奶昔信息素迅速被清酒薄荷信息素吞噬卷入，昭告着alpha的绝对占有。

不知道是在哪个时刻，周舟突然发现自己身体里的性器顶部开始变大，那是alpha快要成结的标志，即将被完全标记的失措和生殖腔被彻底撑开的痛意一起袭来，程澈还咬着周舟的喉结，仿佛是扼住了他的喉咙，周舟张着嘴却已经哭不出声，只能抽噎着流出汹涌的眼泪。然后身子一沉，眼前的视角变换，程澈将他往后推倒在床上，整个人压了上去，把周舟的腿环到自己的腰上，在周舟惊慌的呜咽里狠厉地冲刺着，撞得omega连手都抬不起来，像是在风里飘荡的一片叶子，脆弱到只手就能摧毁。

“程澈……”

周舟哭喊着嘶哑出声，程澈伸手按住他的肩膀，咬着牙往前狠狠一撞，在周舟近乎尖锐的哭声里一口咬上了他的侧颈，性器终于成了结，精液完完全全地射在了omega的生殖腔里。

omega连绵的无助哭声和alpha沉沉的喘息昭示着彻底标记的完成，程澈依旧紧贴着周舟的臀部，性器堵在生殖腔口处，等待生殖腔慢慢闭合，把精液严丝合缝地留在了omega的身体里。

周舟的腿已经绵软无力地从程澈的腰上滑落，他哑着嗓子低泣，满脸凌虐般的柔弱感，脖子上和锁骨处是青紫的咬痕，被汗浸湿的胸口剧烈地起伏，小腹上满是粘稠的痕迹，整个人已经是虚脱的状态。

程澈撑着手俯在周舟身上，他轻轻亲了一下周舟有些红肿的嘴巴，声音也是哑的，问：“难不难受？”

“一点点……”周舟疲惫地回答。

被顶开生殖腔内射完成彻底标记，快感强烈的同时也不免会有生理上的不适，程澈轻轻按了按周舟的小腹，低哑的嗓音里带着笑意：“怎么办，周舟，要是有小宝宝了怎么办？”

“你都买了安全套，怎么不戴……”周舟已然忘记是自己要程澈别戴套射在里面的，他闭着眼睛，虚弱地把锅扣在程澈头上，“我要跟姐姐告你的状。”

“套以后留着用，不急。”程澈慢慢地替周舟梳理着被汗打湿的刘海，问，“只有一点点难受的话，其他时候舒不舒服？”

“舒服……”周舟抱住程澈的腰，蹭了蹭他的胸口，迷迷糊糊地说。

“哪里舒服？”alpha的体力似乎不会枯竭，程澈还有心思继续说话。

“哪里都舒服。”周舟亲吻着程澈满是咬痕的肩膀，轻声道，“只要是你就好。”

“是我，一直是我。”程澈低头去和他接吻，低声说，“周舟，我是你的。”

我们是互相拥有的。


End file.
